dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Crusade/Orks
This page is about Dark Crusade units. For background information, see Orks. Commanders Warboss *Ork Primary Leader. *Excels at close combat. *Equipped with a shoota and a power claw. *Have the ability of "Power of Waaagh", which makes the ork squad he is attached to immune to morale damage, increased damage dealt and increases movement speed. *The commander with the most health in Dawn of War. *Tier 3 hero *Detects infiltrated units. Big Mek *Ork Secondary Leader. *Detects infiltrated units. *Equipped with a slugga and a power claw. *The slugga can be upgraded into a mega blasta, which does friendly fire. * If attatched to a squad, the squad will teleport with him. *The only commander that can repair friendly vehicles and buildings. *Have the ability of Tank Zappa, which fired at a vehicle, makes it unable to attack or move for 10 seconds. Mega Armoured Nobs *Small Nobz unit with a very tough armor. *Detects infiltrated units. *Equipped with a kustom shoota and a power claw. *Really slow. *Have the Power Surge ability, which makes the Mega Armoured Nobs move faster but lose 10 health per second. Infantry Gretchin *Ork builder unit. *Can be infiltrated. *Can be reinforced. *Comes in one when built. *Sometimes, they could man ork guns. *Also known as grotz. Slugga Boy Squad *Standard Ork melee unit. *High armour. *Has a choppa as a melee weapon and a slugga as a ranged weapon. *Can be upgraded with a burna, which replaces the slugga with an orky flamer. *Can be upgraded with a Nob Leader. Shoota Boy Squad *Standard Ork ranged unit. *High armour *Has a knife as a melee weapon and a shoota as a ranged weapon. *Can be upgraded with a big shoota, which replaces the shoota. *Can be upgraded with a Nob Leader. Stormboyz *Insane orks who tie themselves to a rocket. *Have a low life. *Has a choppa as a melee weapon and a slugga as a ranged weapon. *Can be upgraded with a Stormboy Nob Leader. *Have the ability to jump, use Turbo Boost and throw Stikk Bombz Tankbustaz *Orks which are effective at dealing with vehicles. *Have a rocket launcher as a ranged weapon and stikk bombz as a melee weapon. *Can be infiltrated. *Excellent support to Shoota Boys Squad Nobz Squad *Orks who stand much taller and stronger than other orks. *Has a choppa as a melee weapon and a slugga as a ranged weapon. *Can be upgraded with a Power Claw. *Can be upgraded with a Nob Leader. *Excellent meat-shield for the Warboss. Flash Gitz *Devastating ranged Orks. *Heavy armour. *Has a choppa as a melee weapon and a kustom shoota as a ranged weapon. *Really weak in melee combat. Utilize other orks as a meat shield for them. Mad Dok *Ork Combat Surgeon. *Commander Armour. *Has a spiked blade as a melee weapon and a slugga as a ranged weapon. *Can shoot up the squad he is attached to with fighting juce, which makes them invincible for 20 seconds, However, they still take damage, and anyone left with almost no health will die upon it wearing off. *Can place a burna bomb at a target, that will, once reaching the end of it's timer, Explode, doing heavy damage to anything caught in the blast, friendly or hostile. Vehicles Wartrukk *Ork Transport Unit *Can carry 2 ork squads. *Nobz Squad and Flash Gitz take two spaces in the Wartrukk. *Have the Turbo Boost ability, making the Wartrukk an extremely fast transport. *Equipped with two big shootas. Wartrakk *A light ork strike vehicle. *Has a twin rocket launcher. *Can have great firepower. *Have the Turbo Boost ability, making the Wartrak an extremely fast strike vehicle. *Can be upgraded with the Bomb Chukka, which allows for short range artillery, and does friendly fire. *A great way to disrupt infantry, with the rokkits doing knockback, and the Bomb Chukka scattering them. Killa Kan *An Ork walker vehicle. *Has a very high armor. *Equipped with a big shoota and a buzza saw. *Excellent vehicle and building demolisher. *Can be upgraded with a rocket launcher to deal further damage to vehicles and buildings. Looted Tank *An ork artillery tank *Used to be a Leman Russ, but had been looted and orkified. *Has a battlecannon which does friendly fire, 2 sponson heavy bolters and a hull heavy bolter. Squiggoth *An ork gigantic beast *Giant Squigg with a high armour type, which enables him to whitstand huge amounts of punisment. *Like other vehicles, the squiggoth can be repaired. *It also has two rooms to hold a squad. *Has the rampage skill, which makes the squiggoth charge in a straight line, knocking away anybody standing in front of it. *Unlike the Tau Greater Knarloc, the Squiggoth has a ranged weapon, which is the Zzap Gun. Buildings Settlement *Ork headquarters. *Can be upgraded to an Orky Fort. *Produces Gretchins, Slugga Boy Squads, Mega Armoured Nobz, Mad Dok and the Warboss. *Equipped with 2 shoota turrets (4 with Orky Fort). *Researches the Gretchin and the Tankbustaz infiltration research. *Able to bunker 8 squads. Da Listenin' Post *Ork listening post. *Produces requisition. *Can be upgraded twice to a Bigga Listenin' Post and a Biggest Listenin' Post respectively. *Equipped with a shoota turret. *Built on top of a captured strategic point or Relic. *Able to bunker 1 squad. *Researches the Escalate engagement Research and the Full Scale War Research, which increases global Requisition. Generator *Generates the power source. *Limit of six, per settlement. *When destroyed, it has a chance of exploding and damaging any nearby unit. *Researches the Strengthen Power Grid research and the Plasma Battery Storage Research. Bigga Generator *Can only be placed on a slag deposit. *Generates a huge power bonus. *The Bigga Generator doesn't decay. *When destroyed, it have a chance of exploding and damaging any nearby unit. Waaagh! Banner *Function as turrets. *Increases the ork population and escalate the orks to higher tiers. *If you lose all of your Waaagh! Banners, you will fall back to tier 1. *It regenerates health when not in combat. *Equipped with a Shoota Turret. *Can be upgraded with Twin Big Shootas, later Twin Rokkit Launchas Da Boyz Hut *Main ork barracks. *Produces Slugga Boy Squads, Shoota Boy Squads, Stormboys, the Big Mek, Nobz Squads, Flash Gitz and Tankbustaz. *Researches the Kustim Gadgitz, which allows the Big Mek's Force Field and Tank Zappa abilities. *All units and researches built had a 20% production bonus. Orks